Grow Up
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: A collection of oneshots as Amu gets older and her friends and parents get a look into her personal life with a certain perverted cat boy.
1. You Bit My Ear!

**Sabrina: Hi I'm back with a beautiful Oneshot collection.**

**Amu: Is it for Nagi and Rima?**

**Ikuto: No it's for us…and your…dad?**

**Sabrina: Read the story to found out. This is what I think should have happened after they healed Ikuto. Disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Tsumugu's POV**

My sparrow, so young and beautiful. She was always the one who shunned those who weren't up to par. I was proud how she rejected boys in about 10 words. She would always be my little girl. But she was interested in one boy…

"Mama! He's hurt!" cried my 12-year-old daughter as she supported a…man? She wore the strangest outfit. It was white and it looked like a wedding dress.

"Amu-chan! Nooo! She got married!" I cried. She got married to this man. She shot me a glare and I shut up immediately. Concern returned to her face as all her friends came in. Even the famous one was here, who came rushing to the man's side. She started to pat his face affectionately. Maybe they were together! Yes! Amu's still my sparrow.

"Amu! You better help my brother or I'll kick your" the famous one said. She was Utau Hoshina I believe. Amu nodded. She dropped on the floor next to him. He wore a pirate costume and he cat ears and a tail that were twitching as if they were real. Amu looked at him with full concern.

"Hinamori-san! What happened to Ikuto-nii san?" demanded the girl looking boy. He had a crown on with a frilly costume. In his hand was a scepter that looked extremely weird. Mama was just as confused as I was.

"Amu, what happened?" demanded Mama. Amu's eyes sparkled with tears and she was about to cry.

"Ikuto! Get your lazy ass up!" she screeched. Everyone anime sweat dropped. But I found strange how close they must be for her to drop the honoroifics.

"I think he's really out cold. You must have hit him hard with that little show of PDA" teased the guy with long purple hair and a weird street costume with headphones around his neck. Was it Halloween? No…I wonder.

"Shut up Fujisaki" snapped the girl with a clown costume. She was red in the face when she said his name. My Amu didn't do that around boys because she was too good for all of them.

"Amu! What happened?" demanded Mama finally. I was still frozen in my spot and looked on.

"Nothing! Um…Ikuto was b-brainwashed by Easter and I had to save him" stammered Amu. But her face went from nervous to angry as the man's ears twitched again.

"Ikuto! Get your ass off my couch! I swear I'll get the catnip" threatened Amu. What does cat nip have to do with this? These are strange friends, dressing up when it's not even Halloween. The man sat up and smirked at her.

"Why so cold _Amu_?" he asked, emphasizing her name. It was my turn to twitch slightly as Amu went red.

"Cause you worried the hell out of me and Utau" she snapped. The man smirked even wider and pulled her down next to him. He hugged her tight and she turned red.

"You were worried about me? Well Amu I'll have to repay you" whispered the man in her ear. Mama was trying hard not to laugh but I was horrified and the girly looking boy looked extremely mad.

"There is company. Act civilized you perverted cosplay hentai" she snapped. He smirked and he leaned over and obscured our view of Amu as the guy with long purple hair raised and eyebrow. The clown was trying hard not to laugh and the baby looked terrified.

"AIIIIIEEEE! You bit my ear!" Amu screeched. And then I promptly fainted. My vision was cut off but I could still hear.

"Your too easy to tease. And you're as red as a tomato. But personally I like the strawberry color on you" the man teased. My vision came back and I glared at him and his face became emotionless.

"Get your perverted brother out of here Utau!" screamed Amu. Utau's face was slightly pink as she chuckled softly.

"Sparrow who is he?" I demanded. Amu raised and eyebrow and realized she was sitting on Ikuto. She stood up and threw him on the floor.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The nice boy who Amu was hiding in her room" Mama said. Utau's face turned stony. The other kids sweat dropped and the girly boy looked pissed. Amu slapped her and to forehead as Ikuto smirked.

"Say a word and I'll kill Yoru" she hissed. Ikuto's smirk was wiped off his face. Too much to handle and... my sparrow's grown up!

"SPARROW! KICK HIM OUT!" I whined. Amu raised and eyebrow.

"Gladly! Ikuto get the hell out of my house. Utau make sure he goes home and doesn't show up you know where. I'll see you guys at school!" she said. She kicked Ikuto on to the floor.

"I'll see you later. Make sure the balcony door is unlocked" I swear he whispered. She turned red and then gave a nasty glare and then they were gone. As soon as he stepped away from her, they both flashed and were back in normal clothes

"Amu-chan you have a lot of explaining to do" Mama said. Amu giggled and then she took off to her room. Don't say it's true sparrow!


	2. Motorcycles Are Hot!

**Sabrina: It's another chapter with an older Amu.**

**Amu: How old am I?**

**Sabrina: I'm not telling. You'll have to read the story.**

**Amu: -Read story- What the hell?**

**Sabrina: Deal with it…disclaimer, Rhythm**

**Rhythm: Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Motorcycles Are Sexy

Amu Hinamori, 15 years old, was riding on the back of a man's motorcycle. Our mouths dropped open as she took off the helmet over her head. It was black and expensive looking. She herself looked amazing with a tight fitted black shirt that said in English 'I'm A Vampire. (Don't Make Me Bite You)'. She had on black skinny jeans and a belt made of bullets slung carelessly across her waist.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" she asked. We had frozen but she paid no mind to us. The man took off his helmet and we blushed. He was incredibly hot. He had blue eyes and azure eyes that would have made everyone stammer except for Amu Hinamori.

"Yeah. I'll be here" he said. The man looked like he was in his twenties. Several of us shot him alluring smiles, which he ignored almost completely. She waved goodbye and then he sped off. She smiled and we rushed up to her.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Who is he?"

Amu raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. She glanced at Hoshina Utau who had a smug smile plastered to her face.

"Ikuto dropped you off?" we heard Hoshina-sempai. Hinamori-sempai turned slightly pink but rolled her eyes defiantly.

"He happened to be on my balcony" she whispered. We heard and we decided to ask. Well I asked anyway.

"Hinamori-sempai what was he doing on your balcony?" I asked. She gave me a look and backed away slightly.

"That's none of your business" hissed Hoshina-sempai. She beckoned Amu forward. Whoever he was we wanted to know. I turned to see Hotori-sempai, the Prince…he didn't look happy at all.

"You rode in on Ikuto-nii san's motorcycle? Amu-chan really?" he said. I had a feeling that he was jealous.

"Tadase-kun…I had a helmet. And that man is responsible enough. He's 20 years old now. I'm sure he can take care of me" Hinamori-san said. We all looked at each other with excitement. He was 20 years old and his name was Ikuto.

"Well Amu…we have a new principal" said Hotori-san grudgingly. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Don't shrug Amu…or he'll kill you" Hoshina-sempai smirked. Hinamori-sempai raised another eyebrow.

"Hinamori Amu report to the principal…now!" we heard a crackle over the loudspeaker. In the background you could hear a laugh that Hinamori and Hoshina-sempais recognized. They froze and Hinamori-san turned red. She stormed to the office with Hoshina-san and I followed with my friend Aoi.

"Sweet Jesus!" I heard Hinamori-san say. She turned red and fainted in Hoshina-san's arms.

"Aoi who do you think it is?" I demanded. She turned to me and gave a mischievous smile and gestured to the window. Hinamori-san was on the table and sitting up facing the principal while Hoshina-san was beating the principal over the head angrily. Hinamori-san had her legs on either side of the chair while the principal's arms were around her waist.

"Why is Hinamori-sempai acting like a slut with the principal?" demanded Aoi. And then we saw the guy who brought her to school.

"It's the guy that made motorcycles hot!" I squealed and then three beautiful faces turned to me. The principal's was one of surprise and he smirked slowly. Hinamori-sempai was red and Hoshina-san was angry.

"IKKKKUUUTTOOOOOOO! I hate you!" she screeched as she stood up angrily on his desk she jumped off and then we bolted. Note to self don't get Hinamori-san or Hoshina-san get angry.


	3. Sparrow Don't Leave!

**Sabrina: Hey! I'm back since so many people like this…**

**Amu: They aren't half bad. Not overly fluffed at all.**

**Ikuto: I guess…but makes out are a must.**

**Sabrina: Oh…well your in luck.**

**Amu: Huh. WHAT?**

**Sabrina: Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Slightly on the T/M side but no lemon.**

Sparrow Don't Leave

I was in Amu's room just hanging out on her bed reading her shoujo magazines while she was in the shower. Her 15th birthday past and she wore the necklace I bought her on the same chain the Humpty Lock was on. It was of a blue cat holding a strawberry. The shower turned off and I opened the door to see Amu in only a towel. Damn…don't harden!

"You're so damn sexy" I said without even thinking. She turned a deep red and she looked down at herself. And I followed her gaze. She was truly not the same person as before I left. She was curvy in all the right places. Her butt was perky and round and her breasts were plump and were high on her chest.

"Get out!" she whispered meanly. I smirked at her and she pushed me out while keeping one hand secure on her towel. I backed out and in five minutes she came out wearing a black low cut shirt with red leggings and black biker boots.

"Someone's looking hot. Do I get a special viewing?" I asked. She glared at me but kissed me quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to my body. I deepened the kiss and my tongue flicked across her lips. She allowed entry and we fell on to her bed, her on top of me. And then I heard the door open. Amu shot up almost immediately and met the stunned eyes of her father and her little sister.

"Neko-chan!" shouted Ami. She hugged my leg and Amu turned red. Amu's dad was swooning until Midori-san came to the door.

"Hey Midori-san" I called to annoy Amu's dad. Amu was looking from me to her dad.

"Hi Ikuto-kun. Did Papa walk in on you?" asked Midori-san. I nodded and then Amu cleared her throat.

"Mama…you know who this is. Papa this is my boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu said blushing. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Tsumugu's eyes squinted at me and then he blanked out.

"He looks like he's in his early twenties! He's a pedophile!" screeched Tsumugu. Midori-san laughed and gestured downstairs. I walked comfortably after her and I couldn't help checking out Amu once in a while.

"Of course not Papa! I gave him permission. I'm sure that he won't subject to being questioned" Midori-san said. Amu raised an eyebrow as Ami went to be a spectator.

"Excuse me? I object. My boyfriend and I weren't doing anything wrong. Anyway we'll be late for Utau's concert. Can we leave?" Amu complained. I gave her a sweet kiss to make her shut up. She rolled her eyes and sat down with her arms crossed. Tsumugu sat opposite of me and he had turned on a lamplight to shine in my face as if we were in a cliché American movie.

"So…how long have you known my daughter?" demanded Tsumugu. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Three years. We started to date the day she turned 15" I said. He looked surprised but he nodded. Midori-san was giggling in the background with Ami while Amu just looked pissed off.

"How old are you?" demanded Tsumugu. I smirked and raised an eyebrow slowly.

"I am 20 years old and I am in college in addition to being CEO of Easter Corporation" I said smugly. His jaw dropped and he looked from Amu to me and she sighed.

"You are…20! Amu's your only 15. He's a pedophile!" screeched Tsumugu. Amu glared at him and he instantly shut up.

"No he isn't! A pedophile is someone who forcibly rapes children. First I'm not a child and second I'm a virgin thanks. He isn't a pedophile if Mama knows about him. He was somewhat of a pervert when I was younger and even more now but that's about it" Amu said. Tsumugu's mouth fell open and I chuckled.

"So…if Amu didn't want you anymore what would you do?" demanded Tsumugu. Amu gasped and her brows furrowed in that cute way of hers.

"Like that would ever happen" she snapped. I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded slightly.

"I'd leave her alone so she could be happy. Something harder old man" I laughed. Tsumugu gritted his teeth.

"If you were both about to die what would you choose, Amu is dead and you're alive, or Amu alive and you're dead" Tsumugu said. I didn't give it a second thought I'd already done that before.

"Death through and through. I've already had to make that choice" I said. Amu's eyes softened and she gave a small smile. Tsumugu and Midori were surprised.

"You did? When did this happen?" demanded Midori. Amu turned slightly pink but her eyes burned with the grief that had hurt us both.

"I was looking for something and someone shot a missile…and he took it for me. And he was really hurt but he's okay now" Amu said. I nodded to confirm it and Tsumugu groaned.

"Sparrow-chan don't leave me! He's amazing but don't leave!" he cried. He crawled into a fetal position and started to hyperventilate.

"Can we leave now? I don't want to miss the concert. Now where is my helmet" Amu said absentmindedly. Tsumugu looked up and smiled.

"You're riding your bike like a kid?" he demanded happily. Amu went into the back room and came back out with a pink and black motorcycle helmet and a leather jacket.

"No! Ikuto is taking me on the motorcycle" Amu explained. Tsumugu cried out again and began to laugh uncontrollably. I think he's cracked. I chuckled slightly.

"See you pops" I shouted behind me as I walked out. Amu turned red and smacked me in the back of my head.

"You idiot. You're going to cause him to have a cardiac arrest" she snapped. I kissed her and she rolled her eyes and we headed off to the concert. So Amu that day was rechristened to Ichigo by yours truly.


	4. Koneko

**Sabrina: Hola I was just struck with some inspiration.**

**Amu: How old am I now?**

**Sabrina: You're 16 now.**

**Amu: Fine. Don't even bother saying it. Her Imperial Viciousness does not own Shugo Chara.**

Koneko

It was my first day as secretary at Easer Corporation. Lulu sat at the desk. She was a senior to me and she patted down my brown bun.

"So…when do I meet the boss?" I asked. Lulu froze and I turned to see a gorgeous man. He was young about 21. He had mesmerizing blue eyes and dark blue hair but he was slim. He wore jeans and a black shirt.

"I am your boss. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Lulu she's coming in an hour. Make sure she doesn't get pissed off that I'm in a meeting. Tell her to wait in my office" Ikuto said. Lulu nodded and sighed. He leaned against the desk.

"Should I give her the IPod or the laptop today? Or can I give her the keys to the motorcycle or the car?" asked Lulu. Ikuto shrugged.

"Whichever is fine. If she's going to stay tell her to ring if she's hungry or something" Ikuto said. Lulu nodded.

"Wow the boss is so hot. And he's young. He looks my age" I squealed. I so wanted to date him at that very moment.

"Sorry Usagi. Remember the girl he was talking about?" Lulu said. I just assumed that was his sister or something.

"Whom is he talking about?" I asked. She grimaced and shook her head.

"His girlfriend. She's completely beautiful. You'll know her when you see her and she's also very impatient so that's why I have to go send her. And then if her best friends come it's worse. See she's friends with Ikuto's sister, Hoshina Utau and a new comedian name Mashiro Rima. They're evil. I hope it's only her" Lulu said. Suddenly the phone rang. Lulu picked it up and then hung up.

"What happened?" I asked. Lulu sighed and shook her heads obviously annoyed. She picked up her coat and bag.

"Tsukiyomi-san wants me to pick up something else for his sister. I think she needs some new band material" Lulu said. I nodded sympathetically and she rushed out quickly. I spent the time fantasizing about Tsukiyomi-san. And then a girl walked in with a shorter one.

"Excuse me why are you here?" I asked. The girl was very pretty in an unearthly way. She had long waist length pink hair and deep golden eyes and there was a hidden wisdom in them. She wore tight jeans and a shirt that said 'Team Jacob' on it and the shorter girl with long wavy blonde hair past her knees. I knew her. She was Mashiro Rima. But the beautiful girl was too young. She was only 16.

"Oh you're new! I'm Hinamori Amu" she said. The name rang a bell but I didn't remember.

"Oh I'm Tsukino Usagi. So why are you here?" I asked. She smirked as if I were missing something. Mashiro put a hand on her hip.

"Hey Amu. Let's just relax until my dear boss comes out from the meeting" she said. Amu shook her head sadly.

"Ugh! He always has some kind of meeting. Really! He never gets to play his violin anymore. I only see him at home now" she said. Wait! That's probably his sister. But they don't look alike. I wonder who she is. Maybe a cousin?

"He was supposed to take me out to dinner" she complained. But I thought he had a girlfriend.

"Doesn't Tsukiyomi-san have a girlfriend?" I asked. She nodded slowly and she saw the keys on the desk. She took them up and walked to the conference room.

"Wait! You can't go back there" I snapped. She glared at me and crossed her arms slowly.

"I am going back there. What's it to you anyway? You don't realize who I am do you? I'm sorry I need to go back there" she said. She looked at Mashiro and then they sprinted down the hall. I followed them. They made a left turn and Amu fell on to the floor. She had bumped into Hoshina Utau. So if they were all together than that must be…his girlfriend? No! She looked only 16.

"Amu! Where's Ikuto? Kukai's here already and so is Nagihiko. Is he in a meeting?" asked Utau. Amu nodded and Utau lead the way to the conference room. She kicked open the door where a bunch of grim faced people was. At the head of the table was a confused Tsukiyomi-san.

"Greetings Hinamori-san" said the people. Amu waved and then sat in the seat next to Ikuto. I burst into the room and pointed at the girl.

"She burst into the room. Tsukiyomi-san is so popular that he has some high school stalker!" I shouted. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lulu shaking her head and trying to keep in giggles. Amu was already laughing and Utau had even cracked a smile. Everyone looked confused.

"That's Hinamori Amu, vice president of Easter Corporation and his girlfriend. You really don't recognize her?" Lulu said. I turned a fire engine red and Tsukiyomi-san started to chuckle.

"She's only 16!" I shouted. Amu got up and she nodded still smiling.

"I am…but I was given this job. You see…when I was 12 years old I brought this company down when it was taken over by someone who wasn't truly president of the company. Ikuto asked for my help to rebuild it so I have been doing so. I came here because I was late for a meeting but if I went to the meeting we wouldn't go out for dinner" Amu explained. I faltered and turned red.

"Don't tell me I'm fired" I groaned. Rima laughed at me and I was mortified.

"Probably not but Ikuto looks confused" Rima pointed out. He did but his face became bored again. Amu sat back down and he laid his head on her lap and smoothed his hair down. She began to play with ear and Utau fell down laughing because something was making a weird sound.

"Stop!" Ikuto said. I realized he was purring and Rima laughing as well. Great! My bosses and their friends were crazy. Amu smirked down at him and scratched behind his ear harder and he hissed and continued to purr. He sat up and stretched, catlike.

"Do you like making me purr, koneko-chan?" he asked suggestively. I watched with incredulity as some of the representatives were escaping while Lulu looked bored out of her mind. He trailed his hand down her face and circled her lips and eyes with his fingers and he stopped with his finger at her lip. She was turning pink rapidly.

"Do they do this often?" I asked. Lulu looked at me and giggled slightly. And then he kissed her and then moved to her ear where I saw him bite her earlobe! Utau and Rima were on the floor now.

"Get used to it. Now she's going to turn pink and shout-" Lulu said. But she was cut off by a screech. Amu was standing up and I could see a necklace now. A crystal lock on it and around Ikuto's a key to match. It was strange.

"You PERVERTED CAT COSPLAYING HENTAI! You can't come over tonight. I'm locking my balcony door. And if you come in through the front door you're going to die tonight!" she screeched. Why had she called him a cat? He slid onto the floor in a cat like manner. I backed away as he hissed and she got into a stance that was weird. Ikuto hissed angrily.

"Chara Change!" snarled Amu and Ikuto. In Amu's hair appeared a spade barrette. Wait what was going on! Ikuto suddenly gained a tail and cat ears. Rima sighed and face paint was on her face and Utau had wings on her back. Rima tackled Amu to the ground and Utau tackled Ikuto. She yanked his tail and then they returned to normal.

"What just happened?" I demanded. Lulu laughed sheepishly.

"What you just saw was what my day is like everyday. And they are called Shugo Chara…guardian characters…they were about to make out" Lulu laughed. I them promptly fainted. Crazy!


	5. He's A Professional Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and I'm too lazy to do a conversation today…**

He's A Professional Pervert

I saw her on the street today while I was walking with my sister, Aoi. My sempai, Hinamori Amu…amazing as always, she is. I was 16 at the time so she must have been 17. She was outside of Easter Corporation. She looked out of place and so I decided to talk with her. I know I had a chance with her.

"You know you're exceptionally beautiful. I'm Motoki and you're my new girl" I said smoothly. She turned around and tilted her head. She wore a hot pair of black skinny jeans with red off the shoulder sweater. Over her sweater slung sexily was a bullet belt. On her back was a black violin case.

"Hmm…bad pickup and you're just annoying me. Oh hey Aoi-chan!" Amu said. Aoi waved and smiled.

"What are you doing outside here?" I asked. She gave me a slight look. It was either of contempt or she was checking me out. I was sure she was checking me out.

"What's it to you?" she demanded. I tried to play with on of her long waist length pink tresses but Aoi grabbed my hand.

"What Aoi? I'm trying to get a girl" I hissed to her angrily. Aoi shook her head as if something was wrong.

"Don't! You'll get killed" Aoi said quietly. She turned back to Amu and smiled, asking why she was here.

"Waiting for my boyfriend. You've seen him before in that little-ah…incident. I'm happy you didn't tell anyone even though it had happened two years ago" Amu said, laughing at a memory. Her voice was beautiful.

"Oh! Yeah! I remember with you and Hoshina-sempai. So do you play the violin?" asked Aoi. I looked in interest and I slid closer to Amu and she stepped next to Aoi silently.

"Um…no but he kind of left it in my house last night. He plays for me. I've been trying to learn from him but he gets so serious about the violin sometimes" Amu said. I wanted to know more about this supposed boyfriend.

"So who is your boyfriend? Does he even exist because the perfect man for you is right here" I said. Her eyes lit up and she looked around.

"Where is he then?" she said smirking. That smirk, it was so sexy. People suddenly started pouring out of Easter Corporation and most of them rushed up to her.

"Hinamori-san! Why weren't you in the meeting?" demanded one woman. She looked like she was from the press.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't scheduled for that meeting. Was he Mr. Self Important President there?" she asked. The woman grinned as if she were in on a joke.

"Oh! He was there, throwing a partial hissy fit when Hoshina burst in and demanded why she wasn't invited to the conference. And then Fujisaki burst in with Mashiro on his tail. And then you know who came in next?" the woman laughed.

"Who? Because if he ruined this business meeting I'll kill him! I knew I should've gone" Amu complained. Wait! What's with her and Easter.

"Huh? You're involved with Easter?" I asked. She gave me a withering look. She smirked and the woman laughed.

"I'm the vice president of Easter Corporation and the richest woman in Japan" Amu said. My eyes widened. I get a rich woman? Score! She smirked.

"You learned that for him didn't you?" the woman said. She nodded. She looked out at the door and it opened. There were flashes of light so I couldn't see. Amu turned slightly pink and smiled brightly. He was probably ugly. The lights died out a surprisingly handsome azure haired guy walked over. He walked over catlike. And I knew him from somewhere.

"You're the principal! You're dating Tsukiyomi-san! T-that's illegal!" I choked up. Tsukiyomi raised an eyebrow. He wrapped a hand around Amu's waist, where my hand should be. He brushed his hand across her neck and I caught the shine of a lock. It looked like it was resonating and around Tsukiyomi's neck was a matching key. He popped his collar over it.

"No it isn't illegal, little kid, she's 17 years old and clearly over-aged. And I'm only 21. And who are you?" demanded Tsukiyomi. He smirked and it was a mirror of Amu's but his looked like the original. Aoi and the woman were blushing slightly and Amu looked relaxed.

"I'm Motoki, the guy who is about to take your woman" I said confidently. Tsukiyomi looked angry and his eyes flashed. His eyes darted to something that wasn't there and he nodded. Amu's eyes widened. She grabbed his arms.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" she hissed. He sighed and took the violin from her and he smirked at her.

"Only if you entertain me…" he trailed off suggestively. I was appalled. He was thinking these things about her when she was clearly mine!

"I'll lock my door! What do you even do for a living? I do all the work! And I have school. Send Utau to do crap" Amu snapped. Ikuto chuckled and kissed her forehead and grabbed her closer.

"Wait! You have to work double jobs! You're really poor! You don't deserve the richest woman in Japan freeloader!" I mocked. He must be super poor.

"I'm the president of the Easter Corporation, a professional violinist and Amu is the one who has all access to my bank accounts. She has keys to my mansion. She's rich because of me and she owes me very, very much…" he trailed off. Amu turned red. My eyes widened. He was _**that **_rich?

"He's also a professional pervert and for that I'll beat him and make him so hurt that he'll purr" Amu snapped. She was smirking at him as if she had won.

"…Promise me that and I'll be the happiest man alive…and as soon as we get home".

And then she turned beet red. Damn I don't have a chance with her.


	6. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and I'm too lazy to chat…but featured at the end of the chapter is my new special feature… Rant Time with Nagi!**

Change

"Hey!" shouted the love of my life. He was also a famous violinst and president of Easter Corporation. But he was not shouting at me. He was shouting at the beautiful girl with bubblegum pink hair. He was supposed to be my friend but he was rushing over to a little girl, about 5 years younger than me. I nudged Drake. He looked over and smirked.

"Yo Ikuto!" he shouted. Ikuto turned and nodded before running to meet up with the bubblegum haired girl. He said something and she turned red. He then planted a kiss on her forehead and she turned redder. She turned away and jogged back to the Easter building as Ikuto walked over to us.

"Hey who was that girl? She's kind of cute" said Drake. I prayed to the gods that wasn't his girlfriend. I could never compete with such a pretty girl. Her exotic hair and big golden eyes were impossible to compare with my brown eyes and black hair.

"She's the vice president of Easter and my girlfriend. Back off Drake" Ikuto said. My heart sunk. I knew she was someone important.

"So…how long have you been going out and how old is she?" I asked. Ikuto's mouth twisted up into a smirk. But it was the closest one to a smile ever. But it wasn't directed towards me. It was directed towards the building the girl just entered.

"Her name is Amu and she's 19. I've been going out with her since she was 15 years old. I've known her since she was 12" Ikuto said. I was shocked. I had never known about her and Drake frowned.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" he demanded. Ikuto shrugged and the girl came back with a bunch of other kids that looked her age. One with long pigtails and who was absolutely beautiful ran off the orange head's arm and jumped on Ikuto.

"Ikuto! I haven't seen you since my tour. How are you? Did Amu take good care of you? Did you starve when I wasn't in the apartment? Did you take clean? Is it a mess?" demanded the girl. Amu looked amused. Who was this girl acting like his mother? I didn't even at like that. The others looked amused but Drake and I were confused.

"Utau calm down. Amu sent me taiyaki all the time and noodles. I cleaned up and Yoru even helped a little" Ikuto said. Utau sighed with relief.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She gave me a hostile glare and Amu noticed me. She recognized my defensiveness when I came to Ikuto and she held up her head so I could see a lock around her neck. It flashed. Ikuto had a matching key. His flashed too. She made a hand signal.

"My heart…" she said. Ikuto grabbed her hand as the short girl and the guy with long hair grabbed something in the air and shoved some invisible thing in their bags. Ikuto relaxed.

"Jealous much strawberry? This is Utau Hoshina or Utau Tsukiyomi. She's my younger sister. This is Amu Hinamori, my girlfriend. These are her friends. Shorty is Rima Mashiro, you know the comedian. This is Sports Guy, Kukai Souma, Utau's…boyfriend, the soccer player. This is Crossdresser, Nagihiko Fujisaki, the dancer and basketball player. And this is Child, Yaya Yuki" introduced Ikuto. Someone pushed their way to the front and everyone grimaced.

"Ikuto-nii san you forgot to introduce me" the girly boy complained. Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed but then smirked.

"And this is Kiddy King, a childhood friend. Don't even bother learning his name" answered Utau. Amu stepped forward.

"Don't be mean Utau. What's your names?" she asked as if she were speaking to children.

"I'm Elaina. This is Drake. We're both American but came here when were little" I said. Amu nodded and she smiled.

"So you're kind of cute, Utau" Drake smiled. Utau crossed her arms and gave him another hostile glare. She gave a cold chuckle and wings appeared on her back. Kukai grabbed her arms and tugged the wings and they disappeared. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. They didn't seem to.

"Don't make a move on my sister when she has a…boyfriend!" Ikuto snapped. Drake looked down, ashamed. The short girl, Rima leaned into Nagihiko.

"So…how long have you all known each other?" asked Drake. Everyone pushed Kiddy King out of the way and he huffed away. He stomped out of sight.

"Since we were about 12 and Ikuto was 19 and Utau was 14" Rima said. I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"So they are why you were always ditching us? I thought we were friends" I said. Ikuto gave me an uninterested stare and continued to stare at something in the air. He nodded once and Amu looked too. They looked away quickly as they saw me noticing.

"You know you've always been strange Ikuto. I've noticed how you disappeared sometimes and next I'd be hearing rumors about how you were seen with a tail and cat ears. What's that about?" demanded Drake. I was tired of the secrets as well and it seemed that they knew about it. Amu looked at Nagihiko and Kukai. Nagihiko and Kukai grabbed Drake. Utau and Yaya grabbed me. They began to drag us towards the Easter building. We went to the top floor and then went towards a large office. There was one desk, a chair and a large couch with a huge flat screen on the other wall.

"You want answers?" demanded Ikuto. I nodded and looked around.

"W-where are we?" I asked. Amu stepped forward. She took my hand and looked at me with pity. She knew how confused I was and there her eyes changed. She looked like someone who has wisdom beyond her years. I suddenly felt inferior and like a child.

"We're in Ikuto and my office. You were Ikuto's friends yet he never ever told you. How his life was a living hell? That his stepfather abused him. He was hurt and alone but he hid it behind his stupid smirk. When I was 12 years old I was dubbed as 'Cool and Spicy' something I'm not and never was. I prayed that I could be my would-be self. And then the next day I saw three eggs. And here they are" said Amu. Three things floated out of Nagihiko and Rima's bags.

"Hello I'm Ran. I'm Amu's Shugo Chara. Hop, Step Jump!" the small pink one said happily. There was a slight sparkle and Amu's barrette turned into a heart.

"Hey there!" she said. She jumped up at an impossible speed. She fell back to the ground and the barrette returned.

"What the hell was that?" asked Drake.

"She just Character Changed. Like this Chara Change, Rhythm" shouted Nagihiko. Headphones appeared around his neck and he crossed his arms and smirked. He hugged Rima and licked the side of her face. She turned the brightest pink. He returned to normal and gave a meek smile.

"And here's our most powerful forms. Hey Ikuto do you still have that black egg?" asked Utau. He nodded and brought a black egg out of his pocket and suddenly a cat thing appeared out of thin air.

"Yeah why?" asked Ikuto. Utau looked at Kukai. Kukai took the lock up and held Amu in place. Utau grabbed Ikuto and threw him at Amu. They fell and the lock and key radiated.

"What the hell…I hate this one!" complained Amu. There was a bright flash.

"My heart…unlock!" they all shouted. They disappeared into a white light. Utau came out first wearing a frilly pink tutu and two angel wings. Kukai came out in a green get up and a pair of goggles and a skateboard. Rima was in a clown outfit. Nagihiko looked like a sports star/ rapper. Yaya wore a baby outfit. And then the light disappeared showing only a beautiful girl with pink hair done up and a large barrette in her hair and she was wearing a wedding dress. Ikuto had on a pirate outfit and cat ears and a tail. The ears twitched and I realized they were real.

"You're a bunch of freaks!" shouted Drake. He ran to the door but Utau held out her hand.

"Cover your ears Elaina. Angel's Cradle!" said Utau. And then she opened her mouthed and unearthly sound came out. It was beautiful and Drake sank to the ground and succumbed to her.

"I am Amulet Fortune" Amu said. She looked serene and extremely wise. Ikuto smirked and my heart melted.

"I am Seven Seas Treasure" he said, introducing himself.

"Clown Drop here!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Beat Jumper!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Seraphic Charm!" shouted Utau. She held out her hands and another egg was in her hands.

"Wait…what are you doing?" asked Kukai.

"Showing them what happens if they blow our secret. Amu…her and my heart, unlock!" shouted Utau. Amu's lock radiated and suddenly her outfit turned into a futuristic idol look. She looked dangerous. There was suddenly a distant air about her. Ikuto muttered something and he wore a belly shirt and leather pants. Utau wore a devil outfit and she had a triton in her hand.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" shouted Utau aiming at Amu. Amu held out her hand.

"Shooting Star Power!" shouted Amu. This redirected the attack and it hit Ikuto who swiped at with his claws and it disappeared. They returned to normal and crossed their arms.

"Will you tell our secret?" Ikuto asked. I shook my head.

"I won't because I l-" I cut myself out off. Ikuto raised an eyebrow expecting more and Amu shook her head. She knew what I was going to say.

"Don't…you don't know what she'd do if she lost him again" Rima whispered in my ear. Lost him…again? Then in Amu's eyes was a pain I could never begin to understand. A pain of having to grow up to fast and loose the one she loved.

"I won't tell because you're my best friend" I said. Drake stood up.

"I agree! Just keep up posted okay Ikuto?" Drake said. Amu pursed her lips.

"Unlikely…he's going to ditch work probably to go hang out at my house…on my bed and read my stuff" Amu snapped. Ikuto smirked and kissed her. She turned red.

"Wrong…we're going to get taiyaki then we'll do all that. Come on Amu. You guys we'll meet you at Utau's concert and make sure Kiddy King doesn't get in" said Ikuto. Utau nodded and they ran out of the office. They all left leaving Drake and me.

"Maybe it's time for a change too. Want to get some ice cream?" Drake asked shyly. I smiled excitedly.

"Sure but you treat" I said. Maybe it was time for a change and it would be an important one too.


	7. Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. This will be shorter than the others. This one is kind of serious and funny when Ikuto comes in.**

**Link for Yaya's hair:** .com/albums/r93/anm67/Hair/new-taylor-momsen-hair_

Man

I walked out of the airport and called Hotori-san as soon as I had walked out. I wanted to know where she lived.

"Hey Hotori-san do you know where Hinamori-chan works?" I asked. It was only 10 o' clock in the morning but he seemed cheerfully yet a little worried.

"Yeah…she should be at Easter Corporations" he said over the phone. I froze and had to grip the nearest wall.

"Was she captured?" I demanded. Tadase chuckled over the phone.

"God no! You'll see for yourself. But trust me. She's a little overexcited" Tadase said. I hung up and walked to meet my sister first. I surely missed her. I hadn't seen her for eight years now. 18 years old and about to proclaim never dying love for a woman I'm sure forgot me. I walked to her office.

"Hello again Nee-san" I said. Yukari threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and I saw a ring gleaming on her finger.

"Who's the lucky man? I'll have a chat with him later" I said, chuckling. She turned a slight pink and pointed to her desk. Sitting on it was Yuu Nikaidou.

"Nikaidou-sensei? How are you?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Well your sister is giving me grief about the wedding. And we aren't the only ones. So have you seen the former Guardians yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. I just wanted to say hi to Nee-san. Do you know where I could find them?" I asked. Nikaidou shrugged.

"Well. I know they're at work. I am not quite sure where though. Mashiro-chan is a professional comedian. Fujisaki-san is a basketball player. He was the Jack after you. Souma-san is a soccer player. Utau and him are engaged I hear. And well Himamori…well you'll find out" Nikaidou said. He gave me a pitying look but I shook it off.

"Well I'll see you Nee-san later. I rented an apartment so I won't have to intrude on you guys" I said. Yukari nodded.

"It was nice to see you Kairi. Now go see your friends. They should be at Easter Corporations" said Yukari. I wondered now. What were they doing in Easter Corporations? Now I think Hotori-san hadn't been telling me something.

"Well thank you Nee-san" I said. I turned to leave and walked down the streets to Easter Corporations. It truly wasn't hard to find. And I saw Mashiro-san and the guy who I assumed to be Fujisaki-san sitting on the steps.

"Mashiro-san! Hello again" I said. Mashiro-san stood up and smiled. She held out a hand and shook mine.

"Hello there Kairi. Just call me Rima. You're too formal. We've known each other for years. Kairi this is my boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki" Rima said. She was nicer than I remembered her to be and much warmer.

"Hello Sanjou-san. You knew me as Nadeshiko but call me Nagihiko. I had to crossdress for dance" explained Nagihiko. I nodded.

"Please call me Kairi, Nagihiko. Do you know where Hinamori-chan is?" I asked. Rima bit her lip.

"Yeah…at the top floor but you might now want to disturb them. Sometimes you just walk in and see the scariest things that just scar you for life" Rima said. She was being tortured? I walked fast into the building but Yaya who was talking to Kukai-san and Utau-chan stopped me.

"Hello old friends" I said. Yaya stopped and she jumped to hug me.

"Hello Kairi. I've missed you, you know" said Yaya. She smiled into my coat and I felt a strange emotion radiating from her. It was like how I felt for Amu. Did Yaya Yuiki love me?

"I've missed you too Yuiki-san" I said. Yaya pulled away and frowned angrily.

"It's Yaya. And as you've noticed I don't have my chara anymore. Pepe faded on the day Tsubasa was old enough to stay home alone" Yaya said. I grinned at her and crossed my arms.

"Musashi faded too as soon as I finished my samurai training and studying. I went to college in America to study it" I said. Yaya nodded and relaxed.

"Sanjou! Have you heard the news?" asked Kukai excitedly. Utau waved and I glimpsed the huge ring on her finger.

"Yes from nee-san. Wow! Did you pay for that yourself?" I asked. Kukai nodded and grinned widely.

"Soccer pays especially if you're best friends with head honchos" said Kukai. Wait who were the heads.

"So I'm here to see Hinamori-chan? Is she here? I've grown up" I said. Utau grimaced and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. They might be going at it and it's emotionally scarring to see that and it'll be especially bad for you. Even Tadase doesn't come around anymore" Utau said. Ugh! She was in on it too. I didn't pay any mind. I was just too distracted about the idea of seeing Amu and saving her.

"Well could you show me to her office anyway?" I asked. Utau shrugged but looked at Rima accusingly.

"It's not my place to tell him Utau and you know it. By the way Kairi there's a tissue box on their desk. And call her Amu or she'll get mad" Rima said. We all walked to elevator and we went to the top floor.

"Hey Usagi and Lulu" Yaya said. We knocked on the door but nobody answered. I heard a throaty laugh and a deep chuckle and then a scream. I prepared to open the door and save Amu.

"Don't go in there yet. It'll be problematic if they are getting kinky" Usagi said quickly. Utau stepped towards the door.

"Yo! Stop being perverted and open the damn door. Kairi Sanjou is at the door Amu" said Utau. There was a scuffle and a smack sound and then Amu appeared at the door. She was about 20 years old now. She wore a blouse that was in the wrong buttons, a scarf carelessly thrown around her neck Her skirt was half up on one side and one shoe was in her hand. She had her tights in one hand and her hair was messed up on one side.

"Hi Kairi" said Amu. She was pink and she gave me a quick hug. She leaned on the door frame.

"So…Amu I've come back to declare my undying love for you" I said loudly. I bowed my head and the color in Amu's face drained and she looked really pale. Rima bit her lip. Nagihiko started to whistle. Kukai turned away and Utau crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Now isn't the best time…Kairi I'm sorry but I am in love with someone else" Amu said. I knew Hotori-san had been keeping something from me.

"Tadase right?" I demanded. Amu did the last thing I expected. She laughed loudly.

"Hell no! And I'm sure he told you I was being tortured too. I work here. I'm vice president" she said. I was shocked. She had become more perceptive. But why did she look like this.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked. She turned pink and looked at the closer door.

"Um…work?" she said. Kukai guffawed and Yaya giggled quietly. Utau smirked slowly. A smirk that was always on the face of our enemy.

"Yeah right…working means making out" Utau said. I was confused.

"Wait what?" I asked. Amu bit her lip and opened the door. She ushered us in and there sitting on the desk was a disheveled Ikuto Tsukiyomi. On the desk was a box with a ring gleaming. His hair was tousled and his shirt unbuttoned towards the top and his feet on the table.

"IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! What are you doing here holding Amu hostage!" I shouted. Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around Amu's waist. He kissed her neck and her scarf fell away revealing two reddish marks.

"Oh god! I n-need foundation and cover up. Rima get me some" Amu stammered as she caught me staring at her neck.

"Yo Sanjou! I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi as you clearly pointed out loudly. And I'm also the president of Easter Corporations. Strawberry here brought it down a while ago" Ikuto said. He pulled Amu to his lap as Rima threw her foundation and cover up. She put I on skillfully as if this happened several times before.

"Um…Ikuto is my fiancé" Amu said. She held up the box with the ring. The ring was stunning, a navy blue diamond and then a pink diamond on either side. Everyone froze and then broke into applause. I felt completely numb. Yaya looked at me sympathetically. Utau walked over to Ikuto and smacked the back of his head.

"Took you long enough!" Utau said. She folded a hand over her stomach and Amu's eyes went to her stomach. Utau turned pink and looked away. Amu didn't say anything but I didn't either. I had loved her first! I had become a man for her.

"Well I'll see you around. Goodbye" I said, walking away.

"Goodbye Kairi. We'll catch up more but not right now. Ikuto and I have more paperwork and stuff to do. And you! Yes you Utau we'll talk later and Kukai I'll be having a chat with you as well" Amu said. Utau turned pink but turned away.

"I have to get back to the studio" Utau said. Rima nodded in agreement.

"I have a recording. Hey Yaya maybe you can walk with Kairi home" Rima said. Yaya nodded once and we walked out as Amu eagerly slammed the door behind us. I heard another chuckle and then a throaty life.

"I know how you feel" Yaya whispered when it was only us in the elevator. I felt wetness on my face and I wiped and felt the tears.

"No…Yaya I was the first one to tell her I love her. I was the first one to love her. I became a man for her" I said. Yaya's head whipped to face me.

"No! Kairi you weren't the first one to love her! That man has loved her since the day he met her and he told me that. And Ikuto doesn't lie. He's never lied to us. He may have hid the truth but never lie except when he's teasing Amu" Yaya added as an afterthought.

"But you can't possibly know how I feel" I said. We walked out of the elevator and behind a huge column.

"I lost my first and second loves Kairi. I know doubly so don't treat me as if I'm a kid. I had to grow up too. I lost Kukai Souma to the beautiful Utau Hoshina and then you saw her fold her hands over her stomach. He probably knocked her up. And listen I lost my second love to Amu! The beautiful Joker who could do no wrong. I lost you! Kairi I'm in love with you" Yaya said. And she never looked more sad or angry or beautiful. Her orange hair was no longer in childish pigtails and bows. It fell to her shoulders and was thicker. It was curly at the ends and she wore thick eyeliner. But even if she looked like she did when we were kids she would still be beautiful.

"Yaya…I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings for me. I was just disillusioned that I still loved Amu. Yaya I'd like to go out with you" I said. Yaya froze but her mouth twisted from that grimace into a half smile.

"Let's start with some coffee. There's a café down the street" she said. I nodded and I grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"I'd like that…" I said. I thought I had become older but I was wrong. I wasn't who I thought I was. Amu was a child's crush. But I was falling for Yaya and fast. And that day I became a man.


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Look at profile for outfits and hair.**

Reunion

I, Saaya Yamabuki was the life of the party at the reunion. Currently, I was the most successful in all departments of life even though I was only 22. I had a low budget apartment, one bedroom and was working as an office manager at one of Easter's branches, Embryo. I had never met my bosses but still I knew their names. Tsukiyomi and Tsukiyomi. The dreaded Guardians weren't there except for Hotori Tadase.

"Tadase!" I squealed. He flinched at my tone of voice but he probably just saw how pretty I was.

"Hello Yamabuki-san. Have you seen the other former Guardians?" he asked. I shook my head but his face brightened. I turned around and saw Yaya and Kairi.

"Hello Yaya and Kairi" I said blankly. They waved hello and turned to Tadase.

"You know Kukai and Utau are bringing Demetri?" said Yaya. Tadase grinned widely. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I had no idea that little Demetri was coming. How old is he?" asked Tadase. Kairi put a hand around Yaya's waist.

"Um…about 1 years old right now" Kairi said. Tadase nodded and grinned.

"Who is Demetri?" I demanded. They looked surprised to see I was still here and they turned to me.

"Demetri is Utau and Kukai's daughter. So Yamabuki what are you doing with yourself?" Yaya said. I noticed she seemed much more mature. She wasn't the little girl she used to be. Her hair almost looked better than mine and that's really saying something. And her outfit was cute as well.

"I work for Easter Corporation's branch. What are you doing? Being a freeloader off of Kairi" I said. She gritted her teeth but Kairi squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm head of the scientists as Easter. I'm on the Board of Directors. Yaya doesn't need to work. We're together and she just shows up. We're all friends on the board" Kairi said. I shrugged.

"So could you get me a higher job?" I asked. Yaya smiled in a bittersweet way.

"One of the heads doesn't like you at all. She is the richest woman in all of Japan and you know her" Yaya said. I shrugged it off. She probably thought I would know such an amazing woman.

"And you Tadase?" I asked. Tadase smiled modestly.

"I own a bakery and cafe. It's very successful since Easter is financing me" Tadase said.

"There is Utau now!" shouted Tadase. Everyone's head whipped to face the couple as did I. There was Utau Souma. She had retained her figure and she held hands with Kukai who looked very toned. I gave him a flirty smile but he all but ignored me. Me one of the prettiest woman alive! But my self esteem was going down even more after seeing both Utau and Yaya! And in Utau Souma's other hand was a beautiful little girl. She had long silky orange hair but she had Utau's eyes. She had on earrings and a necklace. On one earring was a star and on the other was a pair of devil wings. Around her neck was a choker with white wings on it.

"S-she's beautiful" I stammered. I was learning some ego lessons and quickly. Everything about the Guardians was beautiful! Even their spawns! Did they pick them for their beauty?

"Thanks Yamabuki. Demetri say hi" Kukai said. Demetri looked at me. Her eyes narrowed slightly. They were large and purple and were hypnotizing.

"Hello. Don't like you" she said seriously. I jumped. The child almost had perfect grammar. Utau smirked in triumph.

"Hello I'm sure we've never met. But I'm also sure you must be the egomaniac Saaya Yamabuki the one who sends love notes to my husband" Utau said. Oh crap! Wait did she just say husband?  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were married to him. Gomen" I said stammering. Utau nodded. Demetri nodded as well, copying her mother. Her eyes were cold but they wandered to the entrance.

"Nagi!" she shouted. Nagihiko Fujisaki stood with Rima Mashiro. Rima was pretty as ever and now that she was taller her hair was just as long, still to her knees. She stood at only five feet. Nagihiko was two heads taller than her.

"Fujisaki-kun" I squealed. I knew what he did. He was a pro basketball player. Rima was a comedian.

"Hello Yamabuki-san" Nagihiko said formally. Rima leaned her head on his arm.

"Yamabuki. What an unpleasant surprise? And you guys we offered to drive you all. Where are those other two?" Rima asked. Utau smirked.

"Probably getting kinky. They'll probably take the motorcycle" Utau said. Kukai shook his head.

"They are very passionate and it's been a year and a half since they got married" Kukai said. Nagihiko shook his head.

"They had sexual tension since she was 12 and he was 17. They'll surely be very passionate" Nagihiko said. He had a devious grin and he picked up Demetri.

"Hi. Hi Uncle Nagi" she said. Nagihiko kissed her cheek.

"Hi Demetri. Say hi to Auntie Rima" Nagihiko said. Demetri reached to Rima and wrapped her thin arms around her neck. Rima hugged her back and smiled warmly. While hugging her Demetri looked at the entry.

"Uncle Ikuto!" she all but screamed. I turned to see who she was talking to but they were in the shadows. I saw a flash of long pink hair. Demetri squirmed down from Nagihiko and toddled into the dark shadows. I heard a tinkle of a giggle and a deep attractive sounding chuckle.

"Ikuto nii-san stop staying in the shadows like you're the Godfather. You're making us uncomfortable and as if you're a mobster" Tadase said. I heard a throaty but pretty laugh. Two people stepped out of the shadows. They were both so attractive that my self-esteem hit rock bottom. The man had azure eyes and deep blue hair. The other had long pink hair in an updo. She had on a yellow ruffle shirt and grey bubble skirt. The man didn't even bother dressing up. He wore dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. He was holding the little girl.

"Who are you, Mr. Handsome?" I asked. Ikuto smirked and Demetri glared at me as did the woman.

"So you're Saaya Yamabuki. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, your boss" Ikuto said. Oh shit! Let's backtrack it here.

"Um…sorry sir. You didn't go to our school? Only students and their relatives and or spouses are allowed into the school" I said. Ikuto smirked and it looked oh so hot. The woman stepped forward.

"Yeah. He knows. And you were just hitting on my husband. Remember me? I'm Amu Tsukiyomi, your other boss" said the woman. I froze. Amu Hinamori! She was the richest woman in Japan! She was married to the hottest man in Japan by far! This wasn't fair but then I realized I had thought she was pretty and she was. I knew I looked stressed and overworked. I suddenly became hyperaware of the lines in my face and I flinched.

"I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-san. But Amu you can't be my boss! And this can't be your husband!" I blurted out. Amu smirked in an almost perfect imitation of Ikuto's handsome smirk.

"And why not Saaya?" she asked. Demetri turned to Amu and held out her hand.

"Awntie Amu up!" she commanded. Amu held her now and she looked perfectly at ease. That lock was still around her neck as always.

"B-because I heard that you would fall in love with the person with the key to the lock" I blurted out.

"Right you are Yamabuki. The key's around my neck but I think it's a little feminine to wear a necklace" Ikuto said. He held Amu tighter against his side as he noticed the other men glancing at her.

"Jealous much Catboy?" asked Amu. Ikuto smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm musically talented" Ikuto teased. Amu turned red and glared at him.

"What she broke another string?" said Kukai going along with it. I turned to him and I blushed.

"That's not very nice Kukai. Don't tease poor Amu-chan for her lack of musical talent" Yaya giggled. Utau chuckled.

"What do you do Souma-kun?" I asked. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"I play pro soccer and because Tsukiyomi and Ikuto own my team I make a lot of money. We all live on the same estate just in different mansions" Kukai said. Wow they spend a lot of time together.

"So…Tadase are you single?" I asked. They all looked at each other and laughed. Tadase shook his head.

"Not in the least. I'm engaged to Lulu De Morcerf" said Tadase. I groaned loudly and exasperated.

"Great you're engaged to an actress! God and I thought you were the only normal one" I shouted.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Rima sweetly. Utau was trying to hold back a smile but Kukai was outwardly laughing.

"Well you have Super Mom/Idol married to Mr. Soccer Player. You have Auntie Rich Wonder woman and Mr. Cat President of Easter. Then you have you Miss Funny and Mr. B-ball player. Then Mr. Know-it-all and Miss Baby to Mature. Finally you have Super Daughter. Now we have Mr. Baker who isn't even single! He has Actress Girl! And you live on a big hunk of Japan, which you call an estate. Damn it could be a small country! God I'm out of here" I screamed. I stormed at as they started to laugh at me. As I stepped outside it started to rain. Oh joy!

"I hate you former Guardians. I'll get you rich people and your little girl too!" I screeched. I started to cackle maniacally. Three words!

Worst Reunion Ever!


	9. Work It Girl!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any other media spoken of in this entire chapter. And the bags are on my profile.**

Work it Girl

I'm Suzuki Seiichiro and I was once a measly third grader at Seiyo. But now I was a successful model photographer and married to Marino, the beautiful pianist who was still amazing after all these years. And today I had a photo shoot with Coach and their new spokesmodel. I walked into the office and my partner Hinako was speechless for some reason.

"Hinako-chan, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head as if she couldn't speak. But then she cleared her throat.

"The model is on the set and she's posing with a really hot guy and Hoshina Utau with this short girl" Hinako said. I was speechless. Hoshina Utau was on my set! I raced with my camera in hand and almost dropped it. She wore a powder blue man's shirt and a white belt around her waist. She wore white jeans and powder blue coach boots with white heels and white laces. Around her neck was a blue Coach scarf and in her hand was a Coach powder blue poppy leather shoulder bag.

"Y-you're Hinamori Amu? It's you Hinamori-sempai!" I squealed. She turned to me and instead of giving me a cool glare she grinned. I grinned back.

"Seiichiro? How are you doing? I didn't know you were my photographer. Well this is my best friend Hoshina Utau and my other best friend, as you know her, Mashiro Rima. And this is my husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Amu said. I nodded.

"How long have you been married?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"We married when I was 21 and he was 26. I'm turning 25 in September. So about four years now" she said. I was shocked.

"Wait! He's 30? Isn't he a little old?" I demanded. Ikuto smirked and licked Amu's cheek. I was shocked when she turned red.

"No. I was when she was 12 and I was about 17" Ikuto said. I was shocked and Amu glared at him as he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Amu said. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Well are you all posing for Coach?" I asked. It made sense. Well except for Ikuto. Utau wore a powder purple dress that went to her knees and purple heels with a Coach powder purple poppy signature sequins glam tote. Rima wore a cream-colored tank top, grey slacks and a grey blazer. She had on her arm a Coach cream poppy signature sateen pocket hobo bag.

"No! Just Amu" said Rima. She walked off set and sat in one of the chairs. Ikuto wouldn't leave Amu. I was slightly jealous even though I was married to Marino now but I was just looking at her.

"Come on Ikuto! Let's go get something to eat!" Utau said. She was whining now. I wonder why she was acting like that towards a married man. Ikuto sighed and held out his hand. Amu took out two wallets and tossed one of them to Ikuto.

"You may bring her across the street. Be back in five minutes!" Amu said. Utau grinned and pulled Ikuto out of the door. Utau grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her out as well and ran out the door.

"You're letting her go with your husband? She seems…possessive" I said. Amu looked at me blankly and then she busted out laughing.

"That's his little sister! He's not cheating on me. If he were, which he isn't he would've been in a grave. Plus Utau is married to Kukai and has a kid" Amu said. I blushed, feeling completely stupid.

"Five minutes until shoot time. Hinamori-san it's an honor to meet you! How many houses does your estate have?" asked Hinako. Amu laughed a throaty laugh that was extremely pretty.

"There are four three-story houses on the estate and a mansion. Rima and Nagihiko live in a house. Kukai, Utau and Demetri, their daughter, live in another house. Kairi and Yaya live in another house. And then Tadase and Lulu live in another. Ikuto and I live in the mansion and they come over for meals" Amu said. I nodded and took out my camera.

"That's cool. But it's time to shoot" I said. She nodded and she put her foot on the trunk and looked up with her bag on her shoulder.

"Do you have a coach?" I asked. She shook her head and laughed.

"Not at all. I guess it's natural" Amu said. I nodded and kept snapping pictures and even more pictures. It was time for break then. Amu stood up and straightened her hair.

"I got to go. Ugh…my neck itches" Amu snapped to herself. I looked at her curiously to see if she would relieve her itching. She didn't.

"Scratch your neck" I said. What was wrong with Amu?

"Uh…heh, heh. About that…well I would irritate my bruises" she said quietly. I looked at her confused and Rima and Utau waltzed back in dragging Ikuto with them. I was pissed now.

"You abuse her!" I shouted at Ikuto. He looked at me as if I was crazy. Then Amu whispered something to Utau and Rima who busted out laughing.

"No…Ikuto and Amu are very passionate. Amu's…pregnant and they were making out earlier" Rima said. She was pregnant…what the hell?

"I'm so happy for you Hinamori-san" I gushed. She looked at me and laughed but Ikuto grinned.

"And I'm happy it was. Getting her pregnant was fun too" he said quietly. I was shocked. What did he say? Amu turned red and crossed her arms.

"I would appreciate if you didn't put my business in the street, Ikuto" Amu said, in her Cool and Spicy tone. But I could tell she hadn't used it in a very long time since she spoke shakily. She was red still.

"We can see right through it you know" Utau said. Amu glared at her.

"Well…I'm sure you could. I'm pregnant and not feeling well. You went through it too with your strong and invincible shit!" Amu shouted. She then went back to smiling.

"How many weeks pregnant are you?" I asked. She was having mood swings that were a little crazy.

"3 weeks. Why?" she demanded. I rather not answer. I'm scared of her now.

"N-nothing. Just you're having mood swings just like Marino. But she started having them when she was three months" I stammered. Amu pouted and looked sad.

"I'm different" she whispered. I shook my head as her eyes sparkled with tears. Ikuto was smirking and shaking his head.

"I think it's time we went home" Ikuto said. I nodded and watched as they walked out. Wait…did I just hear Hinamori Amu, vice president of Easter was pregnant? Alert the press


	10. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Paparazzi

I stood in the dark room with the long table. At the head of the table was my father, the Cameraman. He was our version of the Godfather.

"Pippa!" shouted Father. My sister ran in and kissed his ring on his finger. He was in the shadows and I sat at his right side and she sat on his left. We had invited other paparazzi families, representatives for this story.

"Yes Father?" asked Pippa. Father grabbed her hand threw out the file on to the table. Everyone gasped. Tom leaned forward.

"Is that…" he said. Father nodded and Pippa squealed and she whipped out her notebook for this specific case.

"We are working together on this case for the special edition of The Secret Insider. And it's a contest. Motoki and Pippa of the Cameras will get Team Amuto. Rei and Mamoru of the Sleazes will get Team Kutau. Jake and Desire of the Sneaky will get Team Rimahiko. Christopher and Minako of the Journalists will get Team Kaiya. And Makoto and Katie of the Slimy will get Team Tadalu. Whoever gets to the secrets that they have and gets the thing they have" Father said. I nodded and got up grabbing my camera. We walked outside into the hallway and got the assignment and backpacks. There were ropes and grappling hooks along with cool sunglasses. We wore all black and ran to the cars.

"We'll see who wins this" hissed Pippa. She glared at her rival, Rei. Rei's wide brown eyes portrayed no emotion but hatred. Pippa's violet eyes expressed the same exact feeling of contempt.

"Whatever you say Pippa, darling" Rei mocked. Mamoru glared at me and I glared back.

"Leave us alone. We're the ones who got the main house" I bragged. Mamoru smirked at me and shook his head.

"Well it'll be harder for you. The only reason we're going is because nobody has seen Amu Tsukiyomi in four months. People say she's on vacation but inside sources say that they've seen her around the house and retching in toilets" Mamoru reminded me. I nodded once as we pulled up to the huge estate. Through the golden gates I could see gardens. And police securing the area. Desire ripped out a map from her bag.

"All right. Team Rimahiko lives in the northeastern corner. Team Kutau lives in the northwestern corner. It's right in front of the lily garden. Keep watch for a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes. She has a star earring with a devil wings earring and an angel wings necklace. Team Kaiya live in the southeastern corner. You just make a right as soon as you enter the gates. Team Tadalu live in the southwestern corner. You go to the left. And Team Amuto lives in the center right behind the fountain" Desire explained.

We nodded and through our grappling hooks over the grey stone and marble slabs. We climbed steadily but slowly before we jumped down from the 10 feet tall wall and into the soft grass.

"All right. One, two…three! Run now" commanded Makoto. He ran for the Tadalu house with Katie at his side. They climbed up the wall and we ran for it too. We ran straight through the gardens hiding in shrubs from the police guarding. We stopped to here a conversation.

"Have you seen Tsukiyomi-san? Not Ikuto-san. She hasn't been seen in a while" the man with the coffee said. Donut man nodded.

"I know. She's very beautiful. But she's been in the Main House for two months. She works from home for the time being. Ikuto-san begins to laugh every time I ask if she's sick. He says 'No I'm sick of her nagging'. He should be careful" Donut Man said. Coffee man nodded. I looked at Pippa as they walked away. She was smiling to herself.

"What is with you, Pip?" I demanded. She snapped out of her daydream.

"I-I was thinking about Ikuto-san…" she said. Uh…her talent!

"Stop! You always fall for the married men. You are 19. He's 30 years old. You're barely legal. And I'm sorry Pip but as your brother I think you should know this" I said. She looked at me, expecting.

"What is it, Motoki?" she asked. I sighed, dragging out the moment and loving it. She hit my arm and I glared.

"You can't match up to Amu Tsukiyomi and you know it. She's curvy, has long bubblegum pink hair, and golden eyes. You're pretty in your own way. You have long dark curly hair and purple eyes. And she's a model for Coach. I'm sorry Pip" I said. She brushed back her curly hair back like she always does when she accepts a challenge. She got up and ran to the main house. I followed. It was beautiful. It was a traditional Japanese castle. We snuck into the house through an open back door. We stepped in and suddenly there was a rush of violin music. It was beautiful and there was a beautiful voice to match.

"It's beautiful…" whispered Pippa. We walked as if in a trance to the source and we saw _**them**_. They were amazing. Amu Tsukiyomi's long pink hair hung loose to her waist as if she hadn't cut it for a while. Her skin was pale and she wore a man's navy blue shirt and black leggings. She wore ballet flats but I could see a pronounced bump in her stomach. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was playing the violin. He had unruly dark blue hair and matching eyes. He was tall…much taller than me.

"Y-you sound beautiful" Pippa whispered. Ikuto twitched and turned slowly. Amu turned to look at me with such power I staggered. In her eyes were the most staggering emotions. She was only 25 but she had otherworldly wisdom. She had the heir of someone who had grown up to early.

"Tsukasa said you'd come" she said. I was shocked. She wasn't pissed or scared. I felt like I should be pissed. Ikuto looked at me with disinterest. He didn't even glance at Pippa.

"I'm Motoki and this my sister Pippa. We're from the paparazzi. We have to find out what's going on this estate" I said. Amu smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I know. I'm Amu Tsukiyomi and this is Ikuto" Amu said.

"Why are you stuck in here?" Pippa asked. Amu laughed throatily and it was dizzying.

"She's pregnant and she's to lazy to go too the office" Ikuto answered. Pippa looked at him dazed when the door burst open. A Fujisaki Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Utau, Souma Kukai (my favorite soccer player), Hotori Tadase, Hotori Lulu, Sanjou Kairi, Yuiki Yaya and a small girl who looked four. And then they threw the rest of the paparazzi in the room.

"They were sneaking around my house" Utau hissed. Her house was very extravagant with it's English manor style appearance. Rima nodded. She was protective of her American townhouse looking house. Tadase looked pissed.

"They. Were. Eating. My. Pastries" hissed Tadase. Everyone looked in alarm but Pippa laughed. Everyone turned to her including Ikuto. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! I'm in love with you" she blurted. Amu looked shocked and she played with the lock around her neck. Ikuto's breath came out and then he started to laugh. Pippa turned red. Amu had played with her lock to avoid smiling. Rima shook her head and Utau smirked. Kukai and Nagihiko were laughing. Rima, Tadase and Lulu merely looked amused.

"Who is crazy girl? Why does she say she loves Uncle Ikuto?" asked the girl. She glared with wide violet eyes at Pippa. The girl's matched her mothers. They were bright gems. Pippa's were only a crayon violet.

"She's obsessed from afar" said Kukai. This caused more giggles. Kairi was shaking his head and Yaya was giggling.

"Yaya thinks that this one is crazy. He was in my candy shop and he has bruises now" Yaya said. She was pointing at Christopher. Minako was cowering behind him. Makoto stepped up.

"We only needed a secret from the special edition. The Cameraman sent us" Makoto said. He winked at Utau who raised a fist threateningly. She swung forward and punched him the gut and groaned.

"Well you deserved that Makoto. I would've went for the one in the blue and the long blond hair. She's not the prettiest but she'll do" Mamoru said. Lulu turned on him and her hair moved and fire surrounded her.

"What did you say, asshole?" she snapped. Mamoru shrugged and rolled his eyes. Rei shook her head.

"You're an ugly bitch and you look easy" Mamoru said. Tadase looked outraged and prepared to kill the guy with harsh words but Lulu was faster. She just got a little more physical. She put him in a headlock and knocked him out. She stood up and went back to leaning her head on Tadase's chest.

"Who the hell is the Cameraman?" demanded Rima. Nagihiko touched her head but she ignored it.

"He's our father. We just came to get secrets. But the thing about Amu is enough. All right…run!" shouted Pippa. We bolted and ran all the way to the car. Next week…

_**TSUKIYOMI AMU IS PREGNANT**_

On March 14th it was known by the Cameraman's own children that Tsukiyomi Amu is pregnant and appears to have been for a while, about two months. Now that it is known we do not know if she will be making any public showings. Tsukiyomi Amu is notable for her very levelheaded but she apparently laughed at Pippa of the Cameras after she confessed to her husband. Pippa is currently extremely humiliated and refuses to talk about this embarrassing even. How mean was that Amu? Why'd you laugh?

_**YUIKI YAYA'S CANDY SHOP**_

On March 14th Yuiki Yaya beat Christopher of the Journalists because he entered her candy store. It had ever candy known to man. Christopher says 'All I wanted was a candy bar. I was hungry'. Apparently Christopher rather not talk about the traumatizing event. He describes it as the most frightening moment of his life and he shall never look at the sweet candy-loving icon the same. Watch out for Yuiki Yaya on her candy-protecting rampage. She could even my hired by Dylan's Candy Bar as a guard. Nobody would dare cross her.

'_**SOUMA UTAU HAS A MEAN RIGHT HOOK'**_

Is what Makoto of the Slimy says. All he did apparently was wink at her and she lost her temper. It is not unheard of. Souma Utau is notorious for her short temper and stereotypes. And she showed that when she punched him in the gut…hard. He had internal bleeding before it could be stopped by hospital officials. He is currently still in the hospital. He had been vomiting for three hours straight. And he'll never go to another Souma Utau concert for the rest of his life for fear that she'll see him.

'_**SHE ALMOST KILLED ME'**_

says Mamoru of the Sleazes. Hotori Lulu attacked Mamoru after he called her an ugly b***h and called her easy. Well we tip our hat to him for being such a fool. Lulu Hotori doesn't appreciate being insulted and when she is well, let's just say things get ugly. She apparently got him in a headlock and knocked him out. Word of advice, don't anger a dramatic actress. It's just plain stupid.

I showed up later to their estate to peek in. Utau, Yaya, and Amu were standing looking murderous.

"I'll kill them!" they hissed angrily. Maybe I should leave…and then they saw me. Utau was pissed.

"I'll kill you" she hissed. And then I ran. Let's just say I didn't get hard and I had to go to the hospital. My face still stings where Amu had slapped me. I hear I'm luck she didn't punch me. I know…don't piss off pregnant woman unless you want to get killed.


	11. Baby Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara at all.**

Baby Shopping

I was sitting at my usual spot as one of those people who shows other people where to get stuff at Babies R' Us. Don't blame me. I'm 15. This job was the most boring job on the face of the earth!

"Chiyoko!" snapped my boss, Mr. Chidori. I looked at him, blankly. He was so annoying and I really hated him.

"Go help out that couple and their friends over there!" he snapped as he pointed. I followed his gaze to see a woman with golden eyes and long pink hair, a man with cobalt blue hair, a woman with long blond hair in pigtails, a man with red orange hair and an earring, and a little girl with red orange hair, purple eyes and the weirdest jewelry that just seemed to fit.

"Hi I'm Chiyoko and I'll be helping you today" I said, falsely cheerful. I looked at them closer and gasped.

"You're going to help us?" the man asked. I nodded in awe. I knew who these people were.

"You're Tsukiyomi Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto! And you're Souma Utau and Souma Kukai. And that's Souma Demetri" I said. Utau looked at me and nodded. The daughter seemed to be 2 now.

"Yes…we're here for me. I need a stroller, a crib and some clothes. It's a girl" Amu said. I nodded and squealed.

"Um…sorry. I'm just a big fan of you guys. We'll start with clothes. How many months are you?" I asked, trying to make a conversation. She looked at me and blushed suddenly.

"I'm 8 and a half months now. So…can we go get clothes now?" she asked. I nodded and we walked towards the girls' section. Amu and Utau immediately looked but Ikuto and Kukai hung back, looking awkward. Amu came back with a really frilly scarlet dress.

"What about this?" demanded Amu. Ikuto shook his head hard.

"No. If our kid has pink hair she'd look stupid. No red. Black and blue is good" Ikuto said. Amu looked at him and tears filled her eyes. He made her cry!

"You big idiot! You made her cry!" Utau hissed. She punched Ikuto in the shoulder and he grabbed it in pain. They acted like a married couple.

"Wait…how does Souma Utau know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked. They looked at each other and Utau glomped him.

"He's my older brother!" Utau said. Ikuto got up and Amu laughed hard now, the tears gone almost immediately.

"We'll get some blue and black. Most likely the baby will have blue or blonde hair. Well…I hope so anyway" Amu said. I nodded and Amu ran a hand through her long pink hair. She was really big.

"So, I think that this black would be good but not overly black. Then they would look like they were going to a funeral everyday. Mrs. Tsukiyomi-" I said. She held up her hand.

"Call me, Amu-san. I'd like it a lot more and everyone does that. And Ikuto…he doesn't care about respect. Just call him Ikuto-san" Amu said. I nodded.

"Amu-san…were you really Cool and Spicy when you were younger? I got to Seiyo High and the Guardians are a legend. And even more so, you" I said. She blushed when I said 'cool and spicy'. She nodded.

"That was the most humiliating time of my life. Well…whatever. Now Ikuto-kun help me pick out clothes!" she said. Her mood changed from embarrassed to pleading and happy in seconds. Damn she was really pregnant. She dragged him with inhumane strength and I looked at Demetri. She looked bored.

"You know…you're really cute" I told Demetri. She turned her cold gaze onto me and I shuddered.

"Thank you. You pretty but not as beautiful as my mommy" she said. I should be insulted…but I wasn't. I cared about the opinion of a two year old. I'm really pathetic, I know.

"Thank you?" I said, almost asking. She smiled at me but Kukai gave me thumbs up.

"She's complimenting you, trust me. She is just a mini Utau. Don't take it personally" he said. I nodded and I saw Amu holding a bunch of blue, black and white clothing. She walked out of the aisle and dumped it into Ikuto's hands. He looked in shock.

"We don't need all of this!" he said. Amu's lip quivered and she glared at him angrily.

"Let. Me. Get. The. CLOTHES!" she screeched. He backed away from her and nodded. I wouldn't cross her and we walked down the hall. Utau was walking, her hips swinging and my boss was staring at her. Utau stopped.

"Give me my daughter" she demanded of Kukai. Kukai sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave Demetri to Utau and then the two girls smiled. Their eyes were identical in beauty. There was only something else. It was something that I had only seen in the eyes of their group. In Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Utau and even their other friends there was something frightening in their eyes. Especially in Ikuto and Amu. It was the eyes of wisdom. The eyes of someone who had seen things I could only imagine. And there was such maturity and they were only in their twenties. Well except for Ikuto. He was surprisingly 30. He was about 15 years older than me! He didn't look a day over 20.

"Amu-san…maybe we should look at strollers" I suggested. She nodded and she grabbed my arm and towed me over. She looked as if she were making a dire decision. I bit my lip.

"Amu-san…your eyes…is it true that you've seen things that I've never dreamed of?" I asked. She looked at me and she nodded. She sighed and then she touched the lock around her neck. She touched my forehead and suddenly it burned bright. Ikuto's hand flew to his neck. A key around his neck burned brightly. Amu grinned.

"That lock…it's the Legendary Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key…you're the Joker, Amu-san?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

"And you're the Queen chair. You're egg will be born soon…shit!" she shouted. Everyone turned to her.

"What happened, Auntie Amu?" asked Demetri. She smiled, almost apologetically.

"My water just broke…"


End file.
